The Truth
by Tenno Shibui
Summary: a new enemy and a new companion along for the ride... their enemy seems to know more about them although they've never met before... hmm, does this mysterious boy have anything to do with them? (finally! my new story!)HELLO! I UPDATED!
1. Prologue

The Truth

this fic is dedicated to Sapphire Amethyst and The Ultima Society for reviewing my other silly fic... sorry about that review... my head was killing me that day... hontoni gomenasai... enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: you are nuts if you think I own Saiyuki...

Prologue

A bird, in an attempt to escape a predator, wandered into a cave, flying into its depths. The bird was enveloped in fear, as it could no longer find its way back. There was light somewhere ahead. The bird flew to it, hoping that it was headed for a safe place. The light was emanating from white crystals situated at specific places on the cave walls, and inside and outside houses. Strange, the bird never knew that someone dwelt in a place such as this. Cheers could be heard coming from the center of that strange city, and the bird could not help but be drawn there.

"I yield!" cried the man, whose nose was millimeters away from a dagger's tip, his purple eyes fixed on the sharp point. The bird, more curious than ever, landed on a rooftop. The man's opponent, was much younger than he... about eight or nine years of age. His braided blue hair was like that of the crystal clear sky it always flew up to, but his eyes were like fire, with no hesitation or whatsoever. Who was this boy? Before it could contemplate any further, sharp claws pierced through it - it did not even get to chirp a single sound.

The boy heard the slight rustle for a moment, but quickly returned his attention to his opponent. "You should be more careful, Captain Arjan..." he said, sheathing his dagger, and helping his companion.

"Ch! I gave you that advice two years ago... It is strange to hear the same words directed at you.." the older man confessed, sheathing his dagger as well. "You will not be as lucky next time, you hear, Niccolo Nehru?"

"Yes, captain!' the boy grinned up at his leader and gave a two fingered salute. "Can I go play now?" He didn't even wait for a reply and ran off. "Thank you!"

"I did not give you permission to leave, young man!" Arjan called out, but he was smiling.

"That is because I know you will let me anyway!"

Arjan sighed as he watched the boy run towards his home not too far away. "That boy sure is something..." he muttered and was overheard by his companion.

"Definitely something..." he added. "No one could ever be a _Khalsa_ at his age... but he defied that! He definitely has the skill... although I wonder what future he will have... given our situation and –"

"-The oracle's words..." Arjan continued. "I know... but let us pray for his safety."

Several months had passed since that day, and today, Niccolo was out with his mother at the lake. Even though the water was freezing cold, he went for a swim in search for white crystals. It was a hobby of his, although they do not pay him, it was always fun for him. White crystals always formed on the sides of the lake and he used his dagger to chip off a bagful of them. He headed back to the surface and took a deep breath of air. He wiped the water from his eyes and looked for his mother by the shore. She was unconscious.

"Mother!" he quickly swam to shore, threw aside his bag and put a hand behind his mother's head. "Mother! Please wake up!" His mother opened her eyes and smiled sadly at him.

"The sign..." she whispered and pointed at the yin and yang sign on his pendant. "Always remember what it means... Niccolo... the others... have started to escape... you must.... go with them..."

"What about you?" tears were not forming in his eyes, for he had promised his late father that he would never cry.

"The negative wave... has already taken... my soul..." his mother explained. "I am good for dead... Niccolo... always remember what the sign means!" she touched the pendant and let her son be teleported to the escape path. She continued to smile until the boy disappeared, feeling very tired and decided to sleep – forever.

"Mother..." he choked out, recognizing where he was – it was the tunnel he had helped dug months ago, but this place was now a place of mourning, for the bodies of most of the people he had known and loved were there, in a heap of indescribable gore. He identified his captain, a spear right through his heart. He fought the urge to throw up and closed Arjan's eyes, offering a silent prayer. Something cold touched his knee. It was Arjan's dagger, stained with blood. Wiping it clean, he sheathed it and took the weapon as his own. Voices not too far away alerted him and he ran for the direction of the exit, swearing that one day, he will return and avenge the others. Heading out, a dark smoke surrounded him, blurring his vision, but he moved forward, determined to reach his goal. It was growing darker and darker, but he moved on, trekking up the rocky path with every ounce of his strength. He must not fail.

Tenno: oh, and Saph? don't worry, I threw away my flamethrower when I got banned.


	2. Niccolo

The Truth 

Disclaimer: like I said, you're nuts if you think I own Saiyuki...

_Losing track of time... Losing my sanity..._

..._Who am I?_

..._Where am I?_

..._Why am I alone?_

..._Why is there no one?_

_I see a faint light, a light out of this darkness..._

_I must make it to that light... no matter what...._

_Or I will never know what it means to live._

Chapter One: Niccolo

The loud snoring made Gojyo's eyebrow twitch, but there was nothing he could do to even make the young brown haired demon budge from slumber. Although he was quite unsure if he wanted the boy awake... he was going to complain about food non-stop if he wakes... A bump on the road made contact with the little green jeep's tire, jostling its passengers and throwing the boy out with a soft thud on the desert sand. Gojyo leaned over to see if the boy had awakened. Surprisingly, the boy was still asleep, face flat on the sand.

"Oi saru! Wake up!" He called out, but the boy still did not move.

"Let him be, Gojyo... he'll get up soon enough. Gojyo looked over his shoulder, to the blond monk who lighted a cigarette stick with that eternal frown on his lips. A cough diverted Gojyo's attention, making him look back at the boy who was now up and gasping for air. He chuckled.

"Had a nice swim, saru?" he asked and received a scowl from the boy.

"Daijobu desuka Goku?" Hakkai asked, looking at the boy from the rear-view mirror from his seat. As he looked, a small movement not far from them caught his attention. "Oro?" He squinted his eyes, as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He glanced at Sanzo who was studying the look on his face. The monk signaled him to check it out. Hakkai nodded and hopped off the driver's seat then shielded his eyes from the late afternoon heat as he walked towards a tall rock formation. Goku, on the other hand, was too busy arguing with Gojyo to notice what was happening. The figure by the rocks lay quite still. It wasn't until Hakkai was near enough that he noticed it was a young boy. He rushed to the small figure and turned him over. The boy was still alive, but he seemed very exhausted, physically, and, emotionally. He had no injuries, so Hakkai carried the boy to the rest of his companions. Gojyo and Goku immediately ceased fighting, and Sanzo looked at the boy with a piercing stare. They all knew what he was thinking: They weren't going to take a stray with them. Even so, they had no other option.

"Is he gonna come with us?" Goku asked eagerly, peering at the boy who was now placed at the back seat, between him and Gojyo. Hakkai only smiled, but Sanzo answered the boy's query.

"Only until the next town," the monk said flatly as Hakkai took his post and started the engine once more. "He will only be a hindrance if he comes with us." Hakkai let Hakuryu move on, and that ride to a town was the most quiet of all.

_Everything is dark... did I not make it to the light?_

_Where am I still?_

_Am I dead?_

_Or am I still alive?_

_But to live like this... in eternal darkness... I would rather die._

Niccolo jolted out of sleep and winced at the bright light coming from the window. Where was he now? A sharp pain on his head made him remember what he had gone through, and let his tears run freely down his cheeks.

"Ch! You're still crying?" Startled, the boy looked at the one who spoke, and was even more startled to see deep purple eyes staring at him. "Captain Arjan..." he soon realized his mistake when he noticed that the man had blond hair. The said man flicked open a small metal object, and a small flame came from it. He neared it to a white stick whose end ebbed, and soon, smoke was coming from it. The man exhaled, puffing out smoke. Niccolo was fascinated. He had never seen anything like that before. The man may have noticed his stare and scowled at him, making him cower slightly.

"I'm not your captain..." the man said and puffed out more smoke. The scent of the smoke finally reached him and he immediately covered his nose and mouth. What an undesirable smell! How could he stand it? He decided to leave the room. Finding his shoes, he put them on and headed for the door. "Where the f are you going? You shouldn't even be standing up..." Niccolo opened the door and turned to the blond man. "I can not stand the smell..." he answered plainly and closed the door behind him. Sanzo glared at the door, as if to burn a hole through it. "Brat..."

Niccolo walked the corridor, figuring his way out. What was this place? And why is everything so bright? Is this the work of the white crystals? Finding a door, he opened it and stared at the scene before him. Many things were unfamiliar to him... what were those giant roots with green things on top? And a blue ceiling... Everything was strange... and it was not as cold as his home. He took in a deep breath... the air was so fresh... and it was not damp. A scent like the blond man's smoke reached his nose... although this one was much worse. He searched for the source, and found a tall man with red hair and eyes. He immediately recognized what he was – a hybrid. The man puffed out smoke, making Niccolo frown and back away. He sat on the ledge farthest away from the man. The man was looking him over with scrutiny he only saw in men the _Khalsa_ hated. The wind blew from the man's direction, sending the smoke his way. He frowned and covered his nose again. "Why do you like something that smells so awful?" he asked the man plainly. To his surprise, the man chuckled.

"Never met someone who smokes before?" the man said, bemused. He flicked the white stick to the ground and stepped on it. He walked over to him and offered a hand. "I'm Sha Gojyo..." Niccolo stared at the hand and did the same. Gojyo laughed. "No... you're supposed to shake my hand... like this..." he took his hand and shook it. Niccolo nodded in understanding. "Geez... what planet did you come from?" Niccolo clenched Gojyo's fist so tight that the older man yelped in pain. He shook his hand away. "Itte! What the hell?" The two glared at each other, until a calm hand rested on both their shoulders. Niccolo looked up and saw calm emerald green eyes. He forgot his anger, and wondered what this man was happy about.

"Glad to see you awake! I'm Cho Hakkai by the way..." he said. 'You can call me Hakkai... Are you feeling better?" he asked so politely that Niccolo felt obliged to answer.

"I _was _until I met this hybrid..." Niccolo answered, avoiding the glare that was directed at him.

_How did he – _Hakkai didn't let his surprise show and was saved when Goku appeared, bombarding the boy with questions.

"Hi! I'm Son Goku! What's your name?"

Niccolo was taken aback. What energy this young man had! "Um, I am Niccolo...nice to meet you, Son Goku.." Goku's eyes seemed so wide with curiosity that he feared he would drown in answering questions.

Goku beamed. "Niccolo? That's an unusual name! What were you doing in the desert?" Niccolo frowned. "Uh, what's a desert?" Gojyo slapped his forehead. "I can't believe this... we're now stuck with two idiots!"

"Ahahahaha..." Hakkai laughed and smiled at Sanzo who stepped out the porch. "Sanzo... I talked to the nuns at the church... they said they would be more than glad to take him."

Niccolo turned to Hakkai. "What's a church?" Hakkai only smiled at him.

"He's coming with us," Sanzo said, making Goku and Gojyo turn their heads so fast that their necks cricked. "WHAAAAAT? But why?? Our hands are already full with taking care of the monkey!" Gojyo burst pointing at Goku who pouted and glared at Gojyo. "Two monkeys are too much!"

"Hey! I'm not a monkey!" Niccolo exploded, even though he had no idea what a monkey was. But one thing was for sure: it was meant as an insult, and this hybrid was not getting away with it. "Do you want to die?"

"Haha! I'm not scared of a little boy!" Gojyo taunted, leaning towards the boy and pointing at his chin. "C'mon... give it your best shot kid!" Niccolo glared at him, and in a split of a second, a dagger hit the porch pole, and some of Gojyo's red hair fell to the floor. A light red mark was visible on Gojyo's left cheek. Orange eyes seemed to pierce through him as the boy continued to glare.

"Hell!"

An uneasy silence fell over them, and Sanzo dropped his cigarette. He casually stepped on it to hide his shock. Goku suddenly jumped up and down and started praising the boy. "That was awesome! Where's you learn that?" he pulled the boy by the hand. "Come on! Let's go eat something! I'm starving!"

Hakkai watched the two go, the older boy dragging the younger one and laughed. He turned to Sanzo. "Well, we'd better follow them before they get in trouble..."

Niccolo marveled at the sights and sounds in the market place, awed at everything he saw. This place was fascinating! Almost everything he saw was new, and every bit of food he tasted was a new flavor. He forgot his problems as of the time being, and enjoyed the moment. He was so excited that he failed to see where he was going and bumped into a cloaked person.

"I am deeply sorry sir... I was not quite paying attention to where I was going..." he bowed slightly, and let the cloaked person pass.

"No need for apologies... I was in a hurry myself..." the person said in passing, then whispered to himself. "In a hurry to find who I have to kill, and who I have to save."

TBC

Well, I don't feel like typing long chapters.... Please drop a comment if you have any...


	3. Two is a Nuisance, Three is a Headeache

The Truth 

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this up every chapter? I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter Two: Two is a Nuisance, Three is a Headache

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sanzo studied the Niccolo from his seat as he and Goku practically inhaled the food on the table. Long braided hair, practically never been cut since birth, orange eyes.... And that technique he displayed... he was no doubt a _Khalsa_. But he was too young... His thoughts were disturbed by a war that ensued between Gojyo and the two. _Stay calm Sanzo...it will amount to nothing if you get mad at them... - except they'll be quiet and I can think!_

TZIING! TZIING!

"SHUT UP THE THREE OF YOU OR DIE!"

Silence followed that statement, but what happened next was something none of them expected. Tears welled up in Niccolo's orange eyes and he started to cry. "You're so mean! We were just arguing! How could you threaten us like that? WAAAAAAH!!" His tears were like that of a fountain and he didn't stop. The boy was starting to attract attention. Sanzo wasn't sure what to do. The other customers were also glaring at him, either displeased with the noise, or displeased with him. Either way, he had to make the boy stop.

The outburst attracted the attention of a different cloaked figure in a corner of the restaurant. He looked at the crying boy not too far away, recognition in his eyes. _Nehru_. He stood up and left the restaurant without a sound.

"Look..." Sanzo began. _I can't believe I'm going to do this!_ "I'm... sorry..." The boy stopped crying immediately. Goku and Gojyo stared in disbelief.

"Sanzo just apologized..." Goku said, awed.

"_Sincerely _apologized..." Gojyo added, dropping his chopsticks. Sanzo glared at the two, as if saying: don't mention this to anyone or you'll die! Sanzo looked back at the boy who sniffled now and then. "Make me say that again and I'll really kill you..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

The four practically flew off their seats with the impact of the cry and they looked at each other. "What shall we do now?" asked Hakkai, an uncertain smile on his face.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Where is this?_

_Why am I here?_

_Where am I going?_

_Why is everything so bright?_

__

_What is this strange place?_

_Who are they?_

Niccolo looked up at the blue ceiling that was slowly becoming darker by the moment. It was a really strange ceiling... what did they do to it? A spell? He glanced to his right. The hybrid seemed to be sleeping... he glanced to his right. And so was Goku... he sighed. It was much, much more fun when they were awake... He can't even remember when he had so much fun... This strange place had so many mysteries and he did not wish this dream to end, if it was that. He remembered his mother.... No... this was not a dream... this was real, and he had to go back home and avenge his loved ones.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

The sudden halt made him slightly jolt forward. He then sensed a familiar aura... the aura of the negative wave... He immediately looked around and saw that they were surrounded by at least fifty demons... Goku and Gojyo were already awake, their weapons out. Weapons? They didn't have those before...

"Hey kid! Do you think you can fight?" Gojyo asked him as he jumped off the green jeep. "'Coz if you can't fight in the dark, we'll leave you behind!"

"I was born in fighting conditions like this!" Niccolo responded and threw his daggers swiftly at the demons. He kicked some of them with all his might and picked up his daggers once again, slashing at those who approached him.

"Not bad!" Gojyo commented, cutting through four demons with his shaku-jo. "But I'm afraid it's not good enough!" He said and hit another four.

"You are just saying that because you are taller than me... of course you have the advantage, hybrid!" Niccolo executed a back kick and threw the demons at Gojyo's direction who sliced through them. "Stop calling me a hybrid you strange blue haired kid! Man! You're just as bad as the monkey!"

"I'm not a monkey!" Goku yelled, throwing demons in Gojyo's direction.

"Yes you are!" Gojyo answered, killing the demons.

"No I'm not!"

"I am not like Goku!"

"STOP ARGUING AND KEEP FIGHTING!"

The three winced at the yell and continued fighting, Goku and Niccolo leading demons in Gojyo's direction. "Hey!" Gojyo complained, taking down more and more demons." You guys are ganging up on me! Foul play!"

"What are you talking about?" said Niccolo, avoiding a blow from a demon and pushing it to Gojyo. "It is quite amusing!"

Hakkai hit more demons with his chi attack and smiled at the two's antics... "Looks like there's a new sport around here..."

"What, tire out the red head?" Gojyo yelled out, finally taking out the last demon. He was panting heavily, leaning on his shaku-jo. "The world is unfair! These brats are unfair! I want a lawyer!"

"In my place, I am already a lawyer..." Niccolo piped up, skillfully sheathing his daggers. "And I find this client guilty!"

"Guilty? Guilty of what?" Gojyo asked. I didn't even do anything to make me a criminal!" Goku and Niccolo grinned. "You are guilty of calling Goku names!" "Eh? That's stupid! You guys should be guilty too!" The two pointed accusing fingers at him. "You started it! You cannot deny that!" Gojyo snapped his mouth shut. They all got back on the green jeep and Hakkai started the engine. None of them spoke until they were at least a mile away from the battle that was won. Gojyo sulked in his corner, glancing at the blue haired boy who seemed puzzled with the stars. "What're you looking at? Don't tell me this is the first time you've seen stars!" The boy gave him a look.

"They are called stars?" Niccolo asked, looking back up. "I had always thought that they were fireflies..." he closed his eyes, leaning back on his seat. "Your ceiling is quite strange.... This place is strange...."

_Ceiling?_ Gojyo shrugged it off and went to sleep, but Sanzo heard the whole conversation. If his suspicions are correct, then they must prepare for Pernicious.

The rest of the night was as peaceful as it could be, with Gojyo and Goku snoring, and Niccolo trying to do something about it. Hakkai smiled at the boy's experiments as he drove, wondering how this whole encounter with the blue haired boy was going to end. He knew Sanzo had more than an inkling of what this whole incident was about, and he was quite sure he should be ready for what was about to happen.

Not too far away, two cloaked figures watched the small jeep leave a cloud of dust as it moved on, their eyes almost hidden under their hoods.

"I told you... it issss he... issss he not?" said one, in a voice that sounded snake like.

"We can not be sure of anything, my friend," his companion answered. "We must have more proof...."

"Of coursssse..."

The wind picked up, carrying sand into the air, covering the cloaked figures... when the wind subsided, and the sand had settled, the two were gone, leaving behind the sign of Pernicious, a yin and yang sign, portrayed by two snakes, a red snake with green eyes, and a green snake with red eyes. How it was done, no one knows.... But it disappeared almost as soon at it had appeared, like the sand that had carried them away.

TBC

Like I said... I feel lazy making long chapters... man! This didn't even get to the fourth page....

Replies:

Sapphire-Amethyst - of course it doesn't have errors! i have a very good proofreader! hehehehe...


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth

Tenno: after a long while, here's chapter three! Now to bug some authors!

Disclaimer: nope. Don't own this anime…

Chapter Three: Encounter

_I have escaped…_

_I am who I was…_

_I am who I am…_

_I am who I will be…  
_

_Until the day I die, I am… _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The loud snoring from the two older men had awoken him, and he opened his eyes to find the strange ceiling tinted with orange light. What was this? The air smelled differently, too. He took a deep breath, and the air made him feel at home. They seemed to be in a patch of… those strange roots with green things on top… He had forgotten to ask what they were…

"They're trees…" Sanzo answered, as if reading his mind. He wondered about the blond man…he seemed to know much than he actually lets on… He pointed at the light at the horizon "And that is called sunrise…" he muttered and lighted another one of those white sticks. The other three were still asleep, and Niccolo felt a little bored. He hopped off the jeep and climbed a tree, wanting to see the source of light in this strange place. He took a deep sigh. Although he can never find anything pleasing anymore back home, he was homesick. "Dwelling on the past will get you nowhere…" He turned back to Sanzo… How did he know? The man puffed out a small cloud of smoke. This time, Niccolo made sure he was a fair distance away. "Your face shows too much… I can easily see through you…"

A loud yawn caught their attention, as Goku stretched and grinned up at him. "Ohayo!" This greeting puzzled him.

"What is.. oha… yo?" he asked, jumping off the tree branch with a graceful hop and staring at the brown haired young man. Goku scratched his head… How was he to explain? "It's good morning…"

"What is a 'morning'?"

"Niccolo, where the heck did you really come from?" Gojyo asked unsure of what to think of the small blue haired boy. "You seriously don't know what morning is?" The boy shook his head… "This is crazy…" Hakkai just smiled.

"Then, maybe you can describe to us where you lived?" Hakkai asked hopefully as he gave Hakuryu a small nudge. "Sumimasen, Hakuryu-san… but I'm afraid we have to get going…" Niccolo heard a small "kyuu" from somewhere and wondered what it was.

"That thing _talks_?" he stared at the green jeep.

"Oh, we failed to introduce Hakuryu to you…" Hakkai looked at the dashboard. "Hakuryu?"

"Kyu!"

The jeep glowed for a moment, and in its place was a small white dragon. Niccolo knew about dragons, but he never thought of seeing one so small… Then a thought occurred to him… Hakuryu was a living creature… "Do you not feel any pity for using this small dragon so much?"

"Um, well…" Hakkai looked at his companions. Sanzo scoffed and glared at the boy. "Why do seem to care so much? Don't you get bothered by the people you killed as a _Khalsa_? For the sacrifices to reach your goal?" Niccolo took in a sharp breath. Sanzo knew… but he could find no answers to the man's questions.

"A Khalsa?" Gojyo exclaimed and looked like all his questions about the boy's mysteries were answered. He slapped his forehead. "So that's why!"

"That's why what?" Goku asked, receiving a bonk on the head from Gojyo.

"You idiot! Don't you know what a _Khalsa_ is?"

"Is it edible?"

"No, Goku…" Hakkai answered and allowed Hakuryu to land on his shoulder. "A _Khalsa_ is a person belonging to a clan who live underground… they are somewhat like elite soldiers… like assassins…" Hakkai looked at the boy. "But you obey no one, but the gods… am I correct?" The boy merely nodded.

"But our clan is no more…" Niccolo explained, recalling what had happened. "The negative wave had stirred something within the walls of our dwelling place, and everyone there perished in the hands of an enemy we have never heard of, nor seen before."

"So, you mean you are the sole survivor?" Gojyo asked, bringing out a white stick and the one that produced a small flame. He should _really_ ask what those were.

"I am uncertain of that myself," Niccolo answered, touching the handle of Arjan's dagger. "I heard familiar voices from the tunnel… I do not even know if we were attacked by our own men…" Sanzo tossed away what was left of his white stick and looked at him with a poker face. "Your enemies will come looking for you… that's for sure…" he said. "But we will not fight your battles for you… understood?" Niccolo nodded, just as he would nod to Captain Arjan. "I am aware of that." "But if they get in our way, we will destroy them as well." And as if this finalized all, Hakuryu gave a loud kyu and reverted to the small green jeep that he was. They all got in and continued their journey to the west.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kougaiji stared at their recent footage of the Sanzo-ikko and thought of a strategy that would land them of getting the Evil Sutra. Although this footage was taken a week ago, it was good enough to form a plan. They had to ambush them somehow…

"Lirin-sama! Please come back!" Yaone's voice echoed in the hall and he wasn't fast enough in reacting before getting pushed to the ground by his hyperactive little sister. "I am so sorry Kougaiji-sama!" Yaone exclaimed, bowing profusely, drowning him with apologies.

"It's alright Yaone…" Kougaiji mumbled, getting his sister off of him who grinned like an idiot.

"Ne,ne, Onii-chan! Are we really going after hage Sanzo soon?" Lirin said excitedly, now jumping around his brother who kept turning, in an attempt to stop her. "Will I get to play?"

"Yes, Lirin… you will get to play…" the demon prince answered, sighing when Lirin stopped jumping. "Now, call Dokugakuji so I can start the briefing."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sanzo turned his head to the west, as if hearing Kougaiji's voice, and their plan to take away the sutra once more. They were nowhere near a town, and _if_ the Kougaiji-ikko _did_ attack, there will be little damage. He felt the small green jeep stop, and looked ahead. The bridge they were going to cross had been destroyed, although there were no signs of recent floods at all. This was definitely strange.

"I'm afraid we have to go upstream for another route…" Hakkai apologized, for he remembered a similar incident in the past, and Sanzo wasn't happy when he suggested they turn back.

"Do what you have to, Hakkai…" came the monk's reply. "Something tells me we will meet Kougaiji soon."

"_Kougaiji_?" Goku's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Honto?" Niccolo was taken by surprise by Goku's enthusiasm, and wondered: Who was this Kougaiji person? Sanzo may have noticed his face again, for he answered: "Kougaiji is _our_ enemy… not yours. If you can help it, keep out of this fight… understood?" Niccolo stared. Sanzo was so much like his captain… "Hey kid, I'm talking to you."

"Uh, yes sir!"

Hakkai laughed, and continued to drive, reminding the others to hold on tight, for he knew that the path ahead was not going to be smooth at all.

They had found a bridge to cross by the end of the day, and as they reached the other side of the river, out of the darkness came four figures, namely Kougaiji, Yaone, Dokugakuji and Lirin. Niccolo instantly felt the four men tense. So this was their enemy.

"Niccolo, duck!" Gojyo whispered and he obeyed as he was told.

"There is no point trying to hide him…" Dokugakuji voiced out. "We will kill him anyway after we take the sutra."

"I didn't know you guys stooped down to killing children…" Gojyo scoffed at his half brother and brought out his shaku-jo. Dokugakuji did the same, bringing out his sword. "Let's see continue where we left off a long time ago!"

The four engaged into battle, Goku fighting this Kougaiji person, Hakkai against this Miss Yaone, Gojyo against Dokugakuji and Sanzo, fighting with, -or rather- playing with the orange haired girl. He went beside the blond man, whose veins showed by the temples. "Hey, Sanzo…"

"What?" came the cross reply.

"Is _she _an enemy?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you playing with her?"

"Because I don't fight with kids." He answered dryly, and was rewarded with a strong pull on his perfect blond hair. "Owww! Cut it out you crazy gaki!"

"I'm not a kid!" the girl said, pulling ferociously at Sazno's hair. She finally let go and jumped in front of them, sticking her tongue out at them. "Hage!"

"What is a hage?"

"Don't ask…"

Lirin noticed Niccolo and pointed a finger at him. "Hey! Wanna play? Even though you're younger than me, I think you can put up a fight!" Niccolo touched the hilt of his daggers, excitement flowing through him. He sensed that this girl was strong and he wanted to know up to what extent he could take her on. Sanzo backed away to where Hakuryu stopped, and the small dragon changed back, as if sensing the battle to come. Lirin assumed a stance and grinned. "I won't go easy on you!"

Niccolo smirked and brought out his daggers. "Neither will I!" he also assumed a stance and waited for the other to strike. Suddenly, the girl jumped and gave a kick, and all he could do was block, with the feeling of getting hit by a large rock. He was suddenly at a disadvantage, doing nothing else but block his opponent's attacks… He then realized that Lirin mostly used her legs to attack. When the girl delivered a high kick, he blocked it and used the force of the strike against her, outbalancing her and allowing him to put a finish to their fight, his daggers to the girl's throat. The others stopped fighting, staring at what had happened. Kougaiji couldn't believe it. He signaled a halt to the fighting and nodded to the boy to let his sister go. Yaone, Dokugakuji and Lirin immediately went to his side.

"We will end this, for now…" he told the Sanzo-ikko and looked at the boy. He recognized the yin and yang sign on the boy, and the long braided hair… He didn't expect to have him as an enemy as well. "This is not over… little _Khalsa._" He looked at his companions, and all of them vanished in a blink.

"Is it just me, or did Kougaiji recognize Niccolo?" Gojyo asked and kept his weapon. "The whole world seems to know our little friend…"

"You are quite overreacting, Gojyo," Hakkai said, letting Hakuryu turn back into a jeep. "Kougaiji may have just identified a Khalsa in its entirety…" He looked at Niccolo. "And Niccolo just happens to have all the common things about the Khalsa…"

"Seriously?" Goku asked, looking at Niccolo with so much curious scrutiny that the boy felt a little uneasy. "Well, he's just Niccolo to me!"

Something about that statement struck something in Niccolo, but before he could prod it, Sanzo told them to get going. He shrugged off the feeling as they continued their journey to the west.

The two cloaked figures still watched, but this time, there was an air of uncertainty around them.

"There is something amissss…"

"I am afraid so."

TBC

Well, I dunno if I'll be continuing writing again for a while… I am experiencing the worst kind of problem.

Ceasing to exist.

It's tiring to keep moving from place to place and keeping up with changes with everyone, especially with your own twin. Our journey to the west continues.


End file.
